User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/Chapter 12
The next saturday came really quick! Before we knew it me Liam Niamh and Rachel were sat in a table, just like the judges in the X Factor, sitting waiting and watching the auditions! Lillith walked into the room! "hey Li!" exclaimed Liam, him and Lillth were actually friends, I don't know how he could stand her! "heeey!" she said in a flirty tone, I glared at her and she glared back "begin!" I said through gritted teeth ... And then she started to sing ... Three words. She. Was. Awful! Even Liam couldn't help but snigger! When she finished we all burst out laughing into tears "NEXT! " shouted Rachel through a laugh, I am sure she enjoyed saying that. Lillith stormed off arms folded stomping her feet on the ground! A few more people auditioned and then Louis and Justine auditioned together! They were both really good and their voices, almost perfect! plus they had chemistry! Straight away we knew they were the people for the two lead rolls! Harry auditioned too! He was pretty amazing but Niamh voted no! What a surprise! They still weren't talking! Even though the secret about the kiss was out and all over the school! The cast list was up and it wasn't long before we started rehearsing! Louis and Justine had the main rolls of course! We me and The rest of the cast were watching the scene, this was supposed the most romantic scene in the play and so fr it was going well "what are we going to do James?" whispered Justine who was playing her character Imogen "I don't know ..." whispered Louis who was playing James of course "but I know we need to stay together" ... This was the best part of the play, it was the first time we reversed this so I felt a little nervous which was funny because I'm not in it it just wrote it! Louis was just supposed to give Justine a little peck on the lips ... But it turned into a little more! Louis leaned in and slowly and passionately kissed Justine on the lips! It was only supposed to be a small kiss ... But they didn't stop! They just kept kissing! Miss Leroy shook her head "not again ..." she mumbled "these teengaers keep kissing infront of me!" she shook her head and walked off! Me and Liam started to laugh! That stopped Justine and Louis from kissing! Justine blushed and Louis grinned! They had been waiting a long time for that moment….. Niamh's POV I was backstage painting the scenery for the play! Everything was going brilliantly until slowly I heard the door creak open behind me and the footsteps of someone coming in. I turned to see Harry. Every time i saw him my lips started to tingle remebering the kiss! My heart stopped beating for a moment. All this hating was just an act. I was well and truly still in love with him! "what are you doing here?" I snapped trying to let the feeling of love go "I need to get my costume!" he replied sighing "it's over there!" I pointed with my paintbrush accidentally flicking green paint in his hair "Niamh!" he snapped "my hair!" his face was so funny! I couldn't hold back a giggle! "it's not funny!" he snapped again grabbing a paintbrush and flicking me with red paint "Harry Styles I challenge you to a paint fight!" i said trying to be completely serious "oh you are so on!" he said back to me as serious as possible ... Before we knew it we were covered in paint from all colours of the rainbow. Miss Leroy walked in. "you two are cleaning this up!" she shouted "now!" he was really angry! I sighs and started to help Harry clean up the paint! I must admit! The paint fight was fun! Category:Blog posts